


yellow

by changbinnies



Series: you’re my rainbow [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Friends to Lovers, It makes sense I swear, M/M, each human is the embodiment of a living thing, jisung doubts himself:(, major plot hole: there's no gravity but they live anyway, major plot hole: they don't ever age lol, pls ask questions if u don't understand!, skz represents the solar system (which isn't alive but whatever)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changbinnies/pseuds/changbinnies
Summary: felix's sunniness simultaneously mesmerizes and scares jisung.





	yellow

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda good i promise

yellow (n): sunshine, hope, happiness, positivity, loyalty

_•_

_ a few rules of the universe: _

_        1. all nine of the solar system embodiments must live together, somewhere high up in Earth's atmosphere where no other embodiments can visit. _

_        2. they may visit Earth to socialize with the other embodiments. _

_        3. they must stay within a certain distance of Sun. _

_               i. Mercury must stay the closest. Neptune may travel the farthest. everyone else may travel in relation to his planetary distance from the sun. _

_        4. regardless of the size or age of a planet, Sun has the final say in all matters. _

_        5. if these rules are not followed, the universe will end in chaos. _

_ • _

Felix was there before anyone else was.

Felix found his embodiment and name tattoo on his wrist before anyone else.

Felix was the first one born, and he witnessed as Seungmin was slowly born and as seven other stable planets joined in orbiting around him. Of course, many other friends existed. Asteroid belts, dwarf planets, comets, moons, you name it. 

Felix was a close friend of the oldest space embodiments, but he didn't know the real meaning of friendship until the eight planets of his solar system joined him.

•

If one were to ask when Felix's favorite moment of his 4.603 billion years of age was, he would have to say when Seungmin was born.

•

Seungmin was the first planet embodiment to be born, and with him came  _ millions _ of friends (some personal favorites include Eric the border collie embodiment and Mark the quokka embodiment). Felix remembers the burst of green and blue light that surrounded his vision as an oddly cute and refreshing boy sprung up from the dust. The boy himself was dressed head to toe in green, clothes covered in patterns of leaves and grass. 

_ "Where am I?" he had asked, dirt on his face and on his hands. Felix grabbed the boy's wrist.  _

_ "Welcome to the universe, Kim Seungmin. You're the Earth embodiment!" _

At the time, Felix didn't know that Seungmin was destined to be the only planet that supported life. In the following millions of years to come, more and more embodiments were born. Though they were all of little significance compared to Earth himself, each carried his/her own charm and happily lived on planet earth until the extinction of the species. 

(Felix and Seungmin hated extinction.)

For a few ten-million years, Felix and Seungmin lived somewhere high up in Seungmin's atmosphere, watching planet earth and all of the embodiments live happily. They were aware of the rules of the universe; it was almost as if they were attached to each other by an invisible string, and if Seungmin ever strayed too far, he would naturally gravitate back to Felix. That didn't matter much, though. The two enjoyed each other's company and often took trips to visit planet earth together, making friends with the old and young embodiments.

•

Felix is going to be honest; he doesn't remember what order the other seven boys were born in. They all came at different times, and their arrivals weren't spectacular. When Seungmin was born, life came with him. When the other seven were born, it was just like any ordinary birth, so Felix was surprised when they had the ability to stay in Earth's atmosphere.

It was nice, honestly, to have more company in the sky than just Seungmin.

(Nothing against Earth. Felix was just yearning for the other solar system embodiments mentioned in the rules to be born.)

If Felix were to describe them based on appearances, he supposes it would be something like this:

      There's a boy with a flirtatious, addicting smile and dressed in all grey.  _ Lee Minho _ , says his wrist, next to a picture of Mercury.

      A boy with a loving, steadfast aura and dressed in bright orange.  _ Kim Woojin _ , says his wrist, next to a picture of Venus.

      A boy with a dark, intimidating frown and dressed in a dusty red. _Seo_ _Changbin_ , says his wrist, next to a picture of Mars.

      A boy with a happy, extravagant presence and dressed in swirly greys and dirt reds. There's a big red spot on his shirt. _Han_ _Jisung_ , says his wrist, next to picture of Jupiter.

      A boy with a mature, wise face and dressed in light brown. He's got a ring of ice and rocks floating around him. _Bang_ _Chan_ , says his wrist, next to a picture of Saturn.

      A boy with a free, electric soul and dressed in blinding blue. He's also got a ring floating around him, but vertically. _Hwang_ _Hyunjin_ , says his wrist, next to a picture of Uranus.

      And lastly, a boy with a childish, excited heart, dressed in an even more blinding blue. _Yang_ _Jeongin_ , says his wrist, next to a picture of Neptune.

Each one of them is tied to Felix, physically and metaphorically, and Felix wouldn’t have it any other way.

•

"Who wants to visit earth today?" a voice cheers. Felix looks up to see Jeongin, eyes crinkled up in a smile and braces showing. "Please?"

All nine of them end up going, because who are they to say no to Jeongin?

As they descend onto earth, word of the visiting solar system embodiments spreads and soon the nearby embodiments gather up to see the boys who are keeping their entire worlds together. It almost feels like they're treated like royalty.

Felix watches with happiness as his eight companions reunite with their friends and is surprised when a body slams into him from behind.

"Felix Lee!" He whips around to see Eric, dressed in black and white, grinning, and a grin grows on his face also. "Your freckles have gotten even cuter!" 

Felix subconsciously touches his face. "Being the sun has its perks, I guess," he jokes, waving to more of his other friends. His heart warms at the sight of Changbin hugging Haknyeon the orange tree embodiment, and Hyunjin conversing with Younghoon the orchid embodiment.

He suddenly feels a sharp tug from his left side, and he turns in that direction to see Minho running off to greet one of his friends. Minho must feel it too, because Felix sees him backtrack and shyly look at him. "Sorry, Lix," he mumbles as he trudges closer to Felix. "I didn't mean to hurt you again if I did."

This happens more often than not. Minho is a boy with a lot of energy and by the rules, is tied closest to Sun; he's accidentally pulled on Felix multiple times. "It's okay, Minho," he comforts. Minho looks so sad that Felix instinctively wraps his arms around him. "It's not your fault that you're tethered the closest to me."

Minho's full-face grin returns and Felix ruffles his hair, sticking close to Minho for the rest of the visit.

•

"They're not, like, in love or anything, right?"

Jisung's sitting cross-legged on the clouds, shaking his leg. He has to whisper to Chan because Felix is nearby, chatting with Minho. Sometimes, Jisung wishes he were Mercury. He wishes he could be that close to Felix all the time. But right now, he's finding it difficult to talk about Felix with Chan while he's bound to Felix for an eternity, unless he wants the universe to end in chaos. So.

Chan puts a hand on his left leg, effectively stopping the shaking. "Sungie, they would tell us if anything was happening between them," Chan points out, watching Sun and Mercury smile together. Jisung make a small sound of distress when he hears Felix laugh. 

"I know they would," he sighs. "But they're always so close together." 

"You know that's only because of the rules," Chan reasons. "Besides, nothing is stopping you from being close to Felix, either."

Jisung thinks for a few seconds before responding. "I'm scared."

"Of what? Felix is one of the nicest embodiments I've met."

"Exactly that. He's the sun, and I'm just... Jupiter."

Chan stands up, patting small fluffs of cloud off of his pants. "Don't sell yourself short," is all he says before ruffling Jisung's hair and leaving to talk with Woojin.

•

Felix stirs awake, looking up at the dark sky. He gently pulls his blanket of clouds off of himself, careful not to tear it apart. After stretching for a bit, he sits down cross-legged and looks at the remaining boys, all asleep. The sun has to rise first, after all.

He stays where he is (the tugging will for sure wake Minho and Woojin up) and only then does he realize that it's raining down on earth. A quick glance at Seungmin shows him that he's twitching in his sleep ever so slightly. Must be a dream. It rains a lot on earth a lot, and this is one of the calmer showers, so he leaves Seungmin be and scans over the boys again, slower this time.

Felix's eyes stop on Jisung, cuddled between Changbin and Chan. He was never super close with Jisung; he thinks about all the times he's tried to converse with Jisung, but the latter shied away more often than not. Felix supposes he isn't as close with Hyunjin and Jeongin either—they're the farthest and always just hang out with each other—but they bounce over to Felix plenty of times to share stories and smiles.

He's always with Minho and Woojin; rules of the universe and everything. Changbin and Seungmin have been his closest friends ever since they were born, and Chan is a comforting presence to all. 

But Jisung, Jisung is the one he's never really been close with. Maybe he thinks Felix isn't nice enough? After all, Jisung is one of the kindest embodiments he's met. 

_ Okay, Felix, make friends with Jisung. _

_ • _

Jisung is in the middle of a conversation with Chan when his brain decides,  _ let's look at Felix to see what he's up to, because he's nice to look at _ , which—bad idea. When he turns his head to look at Felix, he finds the other boy already looking at him. Jisung averts his eyes so quickly out of panic because in the two seconds that they maintained eye contact, Felix had smiled at him.

The Sun Smile, Jisung named it, because. Well.

"You're blushing," Chan helpfully points out when he looks back at Jisung. Jisung lays down on his stomach and buries his face in the clouds.

"Jisung, are you okay?" Felix yells from where he's sitting with Minho and Woojin. Jisung, face still in the clouds, holds up a thumbs-up.

A few seconds pass and Jisung feels Chan pat him on the the shoulder. "Buddy, sit up."

Jisung sits up and then immediately regrets listening to Chan. Felix and Minho are walking towards him, both adorning beautiful smiles. Jisung wants to die, but that's impossible. Planets can't go extinct. (Or can they?)

"Hey, guys," Minho grins. "Felix wanted to hang with you guys, and you were too far away for me to stay!" 

"For sure!" Chan says, and Felix and Minho make themselves comfortable on the clouds. 

Jisung avoids everyone's gaze, opting to look at his shoes instead. They're grey and red, just like everything else he wears. The three other boys with him chat amongst themselves and Jisung looks around at the other planet embodiments, softening at the sight of Hyunjin and Jeongin playfully bantering with each other again. 

He gets away with watching Seungmin, Woojin, and Changbin for a while until Felix interrupts his spacing-out.

"Sungie," ( _ Oh my GOSH. _ ) "You alright over there?" Jisung can hear all of the care Felix puts in his words and wants to curse. He turns back towards the conversation and tries to act as nonchalantly as possible. Chan's always told him that he's not the best at being nonchalant when it comes to Felix, so there's that. 

"Yeah, I'm fine!" he rushes out. He can feel Chan emanating pity from where he's sitting. "I'm just... tired." Chan kind of coughs under his breath, and Jisung represses the urge to pinch the other boy.

"You're tired?" Felix echoes, face laced with worry. "You should take a nap, then. I was thinking about taking one, too!"

Jisung is dreading the next sentence that he knows Felix will say.

"Let's nap together!" Felix looks so excited that Jisung doesn't know how to respond for a few seconds.

"Well, if we nap together, then Minho will have to stick around," Jisung tries to reason. His reason is bullshit and he knows it. No matter who Felix naps with, Minho has to stick around anyway.

Felix apparently thinks it's bullshit, too, because he looks at Jisung like he's grown an extra head. Jisung's about to run away to join Hyunjin and Jeongin instead, when he remembers the stupid rules and sulks in defeat. 

"Yeah, we can nap together."

And cue a Sun Smile.

•

Felix had gotten Jisung to agree to nap together, but now is going through another crisis. 

Does he ask him to cuddle?  _ Felix loves cuddling. _

How does one platonically nap with someone?  _ Relationships aren't his strong suit. _

Did he make Jisung uncomfortable?  _ He seemed uncomfortable. _

(Did he say another crisis? He meant many, apparently.)

They're both laying on the cloud bed that Felix had made earlier, but in Felix's humble opinion, there's a foot too much of space between them. 

"Sungie," he whispers. Jisung rolls over, facing Felix. There's clouds in his hair and Felix's heart kind of soars. "Wanna cuddle?" Please?

Jisung's eyes widen. "Cuddle?" Felix can't tell if this is a good reaction or not. He can also see Chan watching them from where he's talking with Woojin.

"You don't have to you if you don't want to," Felix quickly amends. He reaches out to brush the clouds out of Jisung's hair, and can see pink tinting the other boy's cheeks. He must have spoke too soon, though, because Jisung turns so his back faces Felix's front. 

Felix purses his lips and nods slightly to himself. "Sleep well, Sungie," he mutters before closing his eyes.

Sleep doesn't come for a while, and Jisung has been entirely still, so Felix opens his eyes a tiny bit. From his position, all he can see is Jisung's hair, but it looks unbelievably soft. He can also see the seven other boys sitting in a circle chatting amongst themselves, so he deems it safe to touch Jisung's hair.

_ Is this weird? _

Felix quickly decides that the feeling of Jisung's hair outweighs the idea of it being weird, and continues. Cost-benefit analysis, or something like that.

Sometime along the way, Felix had moved slightly closer to Jisung—they're almost spooning! Okay, that's not true. There's still around six inches of space between them, and Felix is kind of selfish and wants to cuddle him despite the clear rejection earlier. 

He wiggles even closer until Jisung's hair is tickling the bottom of his chin and tentatively places his arm over Jisung's waist.

(Unrelated thought: Jisung smells amazing. Do planets smell? Cause this one smells like clean air and that one flower embodiment whose name Felix doesn't remember.)

He sets his arm down as lightly as possible, but still manages to stir Jisung awake somehow. Felix freezes, panicking when Jisung blinks his eyes open and looks at him. 

(Another unrelated thought: apparently, Felix has never been close enough to Jisung to appreciate his eyes. Wow.)

•

Jisung had clearly denied Felix's offers for cuddles. In the moment, he wasn't exactly sure why he did that. After all, he is (maybe) in love with Felix and cuddling him has been on his mental bucket list since the day he was born.

When he opens his eyes, though, he knows why he denied the offer.

Felix is _so_ _damn close_ that Jisung almost yells. Felix is _SO_ _CLOSE_. 

For a moment, both boys are frozen and maintaining eye contact. Jisung's not sure what's going through Felix's mind currently, but his mind is a mess. Kind of like that group of ducklings he saw on Earth once, trying to follow their mother, but Felix is the mother and Jisung's mind's only focus is him.

His metaphor is interrupted by a "Sungie! I'm so sorry; I shouldn't have tried to cuddle you when you didn't want to," and the (sad) loss of heat as Felix sits up and immediately shifts back to create space between them. Felix is looking away, trying to avoid Jisung while also trying to avoid the seven other boys, who are now focused on the mini commotion occurring.

"Felix, it's okay—" Jisung starts as he sits up, albeit a little shaky, but Felix stands up and settles himself between the circle of boys and Jisung. Jisung runs a hand through his hair, letting a breath out of his nose.

•

"Felix, he does not hate you."

Minho sighs for the nth time, looking at the distressed boy sitting in front of him. Felix had sulked all day after the "cuddling fiasco" and even after visiting earth. (Minho didn't know that it was possible for Felix to sulk after seeing Eric.)

"Yes, he does," Felix whisper-yells. "Why else would he clearly reject my cuddling offer like that? I give the best cuddles."

Minho raises his eyebrows. "Pretty sure that's Woojin."

Felix pouts. "But why? I've been living with you all for thousands of years. Are we not close enough to cuddle?"

To prove Felix's point, Minho lunges forward and tackles him onto the clouds, rolling them around. After a short scuffle, they both end up on their backs and looking at the stars. Minho's head is on Felix's chest.

"Lix, you give great cuddles," Minho grins as Felix wraps his arm around Minho. "Maybe he's just shy."

Felix scoffs. "Shy? Have you seen that boy around the rest of you guys? He is most definitely not shy." Felix blows a puff of air out of his mouth and quiets down, staring at the sky. The stars are there, just like they always have been every minute of every day.

The stars have been one of his constants since he was first born. Felix takes his time, wrapped up in Minho's arms, to find his favorite constellations hidden in the sky. He begins drawing his own and hates himself when he subconsciously connects dots to create two embodiments side by side, hands touching at a particularly bright star.

It's kind of beautiful.

•

"So!" Jeongin chirps, skipping over to Jisung and clinging onto him. "A little birdie told me that you like Felix?"

Jisung groans from where he's sitting, face heating up. "Bang Chan, I swear to god—"

Jeongin's laughing cuts him off. He sits down next to Jisung, eyes wide and curious. "Why don't you ask him out?" 

"I can't."

Jeongin looks baffled. "Why not? We've known each other for thousands of years."

Excuses fly out of Jisung's mouth. "Well, what if I confess to him and it's unrequited? How awkward would that be? And if we  _ do _ get together but we break up, wouldn't that be even more awkward? Also, there's no chance that would happen anyway because he doesn't like me."

Jeongin is unamused. "That's it?"

"And maybe... I'm scared of him?" 

The other boy laughs so hard that the other seven look over, and Jisung hides his face in his hands. "Scared?"

"He's the sun, goddamnit! How can I not be afraid? I'm just Jupiter." 

Jeongin tilts his head and looks worried before sincerely answering, "I don't think you need to be afraid of anything, hyung." Jisung sticks around Jeongin for the rest of the day.

•

The constellation that Felix drew a few earth-revolutions ago won't get out of his mind.

Sure, he can't find it in the sky again. That's nearly impossible. But the intent. It was  _ there _ .

(What is "it," though? What is the intent?)

Felix knows that Minho is watching him, weirded out, while he goes through his revelation.

(Is it a revelation, though?)

Felix didn't think that he had revelations, but now he's starting to doubt himself. The more he thinks about Jisung, the more he believes that he could like him, despite the fact that Jisung definitely wasn't comfortable enough with him to even cuddle.

But Minho says that he always sees Jisung and Chan looking in their direction.

_ Chan has a thing for Minho, _ Felix convinces himself. What other feasible explanation exists?

"He's looking again," Minho teases, corners of his mouth lifting up.

_ Chan has a thing for Minho, _ Felix's mind yells at himself.

"He's looking at you."

Felix wishes he could say that he didn't give in and turn around, but that would be a lie. The moment his eyes land on Chan and Jisung, both of whom are looking at him, Jisung quickly turns around.

He hears Minho stand up from beside him, patting the stray clouds off of his pants. A hand ruffles his hair before Minho is standing up and settling down as far as possible from Felix that the universe will allow him to go. Minho waves Chan over and the two begin happily chatting.

Felix is left alone. So is Jisung.

A couple minutes of Minho and Chan smiling, laughing, and sending the two boys glances goes by. Felix is squirming in place, itching to talk to Jisung. After he counts to two hundred in his head, Felix decides that he's had enough of these weird looks from Minho and Chan.

"Sungie! Come here!" Felix yells, getting the attention of Woojin nearby.

Jisung flinches but doesn't turn around.

"Han Jisung," Felix tries again. "I'm bored! Let's talk." At this, Jisung turns his head around, revealing his somewhat pink face. Cute.

He points at himself and raises his eyebrows, as if to question Felix's yelling. "Me?"

Felix giggles. "Yes, you, the only Jisung allowed up here in the atmosphere." Jisung's face turns more pink as he walks over and sits down next to Felix.

An antagonizing sixteen seconds tick by before Felix decides he should actually talk. "So, how have you been?" he awkwardly tries. Jisung's head is down, eyes looking at his hands in his lap.

"Good." A few seconds pass. "And you?"

Felix grins. "I've been good, too!" His enthusiasm travels to the other boys as they look curiously at Felix and Jisung. It's not everyday they actually talk to each other.

Well. Felix wouldn't exactly call this talking. Jisung won't stop boring his eyes into his lap and Felix is at a loss of words. Apparently, Felix is bad at conversing with people who he (might) like in a more-than-friends way. What happened to his  _ be even nicer to Jisung so he won't be afraid of you anymore _ plan?

(Awkward silence.)

"Felix." Said boy's eyes widen in excitement because  _ Jisung actually initiated a conversation! _ He hums to make sure Jisung knows he's listening.

"Felix," Jisung says again, louder this time. He's still speaking into his lap. "Sorry I don't talk to you much. I've—"

He can't seem to get the words out, and Felix impulsively reaches out to grab his hands. He's been itching to just  _ touch _ Jisung somehow, but didn't dare to pet his hair. He was bitterly reminded of the last time he pet Jisung's hair and it had ended badly. 

Jisung's head whips up in shock and Felix immediately lets go of his hands. "Oh, god, Sungie, I'm so sorry! I won't do that again." But Jisung just shakes his head and lets Felix grab his hands again.

"It's okay," he mutters. Felix watches as Jisung takes two deep breaths before continuing. "I've always thought that you were so much cooler than me, being the Sun and all that. I didn't dare talk to you cause you're so  _ pretty _ and nice to everyone and I'm just the biggest, lamest planet with a huge red spot. Like! Your 'thing' is that you're the center of the solar system, and my 'thing' is my big ass red spot. How dumb is that."

Felix processes all of this before breaking out into a fit of laughing. "I'm flattered that you think I'm pretty and nice, Sungie, but have you ever considered how pretty and nice you are?" 

Jisung looks down again. He must be as painfully aware of the other embodiments watching them as Felix is. "Well, I suppose not," he mumbles.

Felix swings their hands gently. "In that case, I'll make it my goal to make sure you know how pretty and nice you are!" 

Jisung's hands go limp in Felix's. "You're not asking me out, are you?" His face is painted with disbelief that quickly morphs into terror. "Actually! Please don't answer that."

"I'm gonna answer that," Felix says firmly. Jisung falls onto his side, face squished cutely up against the clouds. "I am asking you out. Is that okay? I'd like to try it out."

Jisung lifts his head slightly, face red. "No way," he breathes. "This is not happening."

For a moment, Felix's heart is crushed. But then he remembers the  _ you're so pretty and nice to everyone _ and his spirit lifts up again. "It is happening!" 

As soon as these words leave Felix's mouth, Jisung springs up and tackles Felix to the ground in a hug. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he can hear Jeongin screeching in excitement and Hyunjin yelling at him. All he can focus on, though, is the soft touch of Jisung's lips on his cheek.

Felix feels himself melt.

Ironic, isn't it? A melting sun.

•

_ a few rules of the universe: _

_        1. all nine of the solar system embodiments must live together, somewhere high up in Earth's atmosphere where no other embodiments can visit. _

_        2. they may visit Earth to socialize with the other embodiments. _

_        3. they must stay within a certain distance of Sun. _

_               i. Mercury must stay the closest. Neptune may travel the farthest. everyone else may travel in relation to his planetary distance from the sun. _

_        4. regardless of the size or age of a planet, Sun has the final say in all matters. _

_        5. if these rules are not followed, the universe will end in chaos. _

_     +6. Sun and Jupiter are destined to be together at all times. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you reading through this mess and sorry for the rushed ending !! it was super hard to write so i apologize if some of it didn't make sense. be sure to check out the other works in this series though:") -a


End file.
